This invention relates to disposable torso covers such as aprons, bibs, modesty covers, and smocks. More particularly, the invention relates to disposable sheet stock in the form of a roll of flexible sheet material having a plurality of disposable torso covers defined therein by transverse lines at which the sheet material is readily severable.
Much effort has heretofore been directed toward solving the problem of providing easily and economically manufactured and functionally satisfactory disposable torso covers, particularly aprons. Rolls of disposable aprons have heretofore been suggested; the use of transverse lines for severance of disposable aprons from a roll thereof has been suggested; folded sheet stock in roll form has been suggested; and even the expedient of adhesive attachment to a user has been offered as a solution.
However, all known expedients for disposable torso covers have suffered from design or structural or functional problems which add to cost of manufacture or introduce problems for a user. For example, some known disposable torso covers in the form of aprons have portions which are cut out and removed entirely, which causes expense and waste of material. Some have so many severance lines that they are difficult to sever from a roll as discrete apron sheets. Some provide only limited apron coverage, or require special components which must be attached properly by a user and thus are relatively cumbersome or bothersome to use.
Nevertheless, the need for disposable torso cover sheet stock, easily and economically manufactured, with waste of material avoided both at the manufacturing level and the user level, and with the stock quickly and easily severable at the user level to provide discrete disposable aprons or other torso covers of a highly attractive and functional nature, has never been satisfied insofar as is known until this invention. That need has grown over time as various establishments desirous of an enhanced or favorable image (whether before the public or with employees) have incurred greater and greater expense for laundering and upkeep of non-disposable apron type uniforms. That expense would fondly be avoided were there available visually attractive as well as functionally effective aprons or cover-ups of a character so economical to adopt as to justify quick disposal of those soiled in favor of neat fresh ones. This invention provides such a solution.
Illustratively, torso covers of the invention are useful in schools by students in the crafts and trades and artistic areas as well as by teachers. They are useful in restaurants and fast food chains, both by those served and those serving. They are useful in nursing homes, day care centers, laboratories, grocery stores, factories, and cosmetic estalishments. They are useful for cooks, cleaners, painters, campers, and a countless number of uses around the house. And torso covers of the invention in the form of modesty covers are especially useful as examination gowns or covers in doctors' offices and hospitals.